Time After Time
by BloodyTink
Summary: Daniel and Betty's thoughts toward the end of season three. Daniel lost Molly. Betty lost Matt. But they still had each other. Daniel/Betty implied.


Author's Note: I don't own the song Time after Time

**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,**

**And think of you**

**Caught up in circles confusion**

**Is nothing new**

**Flashback, warm nights,**

**Almost left behind**

**Suitcases of memories,**

**Time after**

**Daniel P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could to my apartment, hoping and praying I wasn't too late.

_Please let me be wrong! Please let Molly be okay!_

But just as I arrived I see her body being carried out in a body bag.

_Oh god no!_

I felt my world fall apart. Hell, Molly _was_ my world and now that she's gone… I needed to talk to someone, I needed…I needed Betty.

**Sometimes you picture me,**

**I'm walking too far ahead**

**You're calling to me, I can't hear**

**What you've said,**

**Then you say, go slow,**

**I fall behind**

**The second hand unwinds**

**Betty P.O.V**

I stood there in my new office, heartbroken. My dreams were finally coming true but I was miserable. Not only did I screw up my relationship with Matt but now I'm forced to see him everyday now that he's my new boss.

If only I didn't kiss Henry…

Suddenly, my phone was vibrating.

Someone send me a text message.

_I need you. Daniel_

Oh my god, Daniel!

**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will caught you, I'll be waiting**

**Time after time**

**Daniel P.O.V**

I sat on the steps of my apartment, waiting for Betty. I felt so lost and alone. After what felt like an eternity, there she was. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. She was like an angel coming to save me. And if anyone could help me now it was Betty.

**After my picture fades and darkness has**

**Turned to gray**

**Watching through windows, you're wondering**

**If I'm OK**

**Secrets stolen from deep inside**

**The drum beats out of time**

**Betty P.O.V**

I arrived at Daniel's apartment and found him sitting on the steps. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I felt my heart break for him.

Poor Daniel.

He finally found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and now she was gone.

"Molly's dead" Daniel said softly.

"Matt and I broke up" I said.

I probably shouldn't have said that, but I needed Daniel to know that he wasn't the only one that lost something tonight. Daniel still stared at me with those puppy dog eyes, screaming: _I'm so sad. Please hold me._

Without another word, I held out my arms and Daniel rushed right into them.

**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting**

**Time after time**

**Daniel P.O.V**

I held onto Betty for dear life. I felt safe in her arms, like nothing can hurt me anymore.

If I wasn't in so much pain, I would march over to Matt's apartment and beat the crap out of him for letting Betty go. Betty told me about what happened with Henry and yeah, she made a mistake but she would never hurt anyone on purpose. That's not who Betty was. If Matt knew her, like I did, he would do everything in his power to keep her. The fact that he's not willing to fight for this woman just proves that he doesn't deserve her.

"Don't leave me, okay" I begged her.

I've lost so many people: my dad, DJ, Molly…if I lost Betty it would practically destroy me. Betty is the one thing in my life I am truly thankful for.

**You say go slow**

**I fall behind**

**The second hand unwinds**

**Betty P.O.V**

"Don't leave me, okay" Daniel begged me.

I hated seeing him like this.

People saw him as the screw up or the playboy but deep down he was a good person, who just needed guidance.

"I'm not going anywhere" I assured him.

And I wasn't. No matter what happens I'll always be there for Daniel and he'll always be there for me. We needed each other more than ever.

**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting**

**Time after time**

**Daniel P.O.V**

I took comfort in Betty's arms and in her words when she told me she wasn't going to leave me.

_Thank you. Thank you so much._

As long as I had Betty with me, everything would be all right.

**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting**

**Time after time**

**Time after time**

**Time after time**

**Time after time**

THE END


End file.
